Among the polyester fibers, those based on polyethylene terephthalate continue to be the most important, although fibers based on 1,4-dimethylcyclohexane terephthalate have become commercially available. Developments in both homo- and copolyesters have continued and many modified versions of polyethylene terephthalate have recently appeared on the market. With the advent of new fibers, the search has continued for dyes which build up on the various types of polyester fabric proportionate to the amount of dye applied, and which are characterized by good light and excellent sublimation properties.
In polyethylene terephthalate fibers, the diffusion of the dye into the fiber is effectively controlled by the mobility of the chain molecules in the disordered regions. However, the molecular shape and the size of the dye, the presence of polar groups and general steric considerations are also important in relation to the rate of diffusion.
Styryl dyes for aromatic polyester textile material are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,957 Guido R. Genta, the copending application of Guido R. Genta, Ser. No. 227,296, filed Feb. 17, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,098 of James M. Straley et al. We have discovered certain new water insoluble styryl dyes provide exceptional results when applied to the now available polyester fibers. These dyes can be applied by any of the standard methods and the resulting dyeings are characterized by good light fastness and outstanding sublimation properties.